


you know what they say about absence and the heart

by klainelynch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Sickfic, Writer’s Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Sokka is quarantined, and while Zuko may not be able to see him, that doesn’t mean he can’t communicate with his husband.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	you know what they say about absence and the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month [prompt](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com/prompts) #2 Quarantine.

The disease had spread through the palace so quickly that it was a wonder they didn't all have it. Sokka's was a mild case, only a fever and rash on his thighs and arms, but the physicians had quarantined anyone who was sick until several days after their last symptoms. So even though Sokka finally felt better, he would have to wait another few days to see his husband, and hope that the symptoms didn't return, forcing the waiting game to begin all over again.

The only people he had been allowed to see were the physician and her assistants. They were wrapped up in so many layers of clothing to protect themselves that Sokka felt like he hadn’t seen a real person in almost a month. At least he now felt well enough to have regular food. Tonight’s dinner, dumplings with roasted vegetables, still wasn’t allowed to have the intense spices he had grown accustomed to over the last few years living in the Fire Nation, but it was better than bone broth.

As he set his bowl on the bedside table, he heard a sheet of parchment slide under the door and smiled. Zuko's note had arrived right on time.

"Just three more days," Sokka heard him say from the hallway. They hadn't been able to see each other, but as soon as Zuko found out that he was allowed to talk through the closed door (provided that Sokka was nowhere near), he had taken advantage every time he dropped off one of his notes. Sokka knew to wait until he heard footsteps before retrieving the letter. 

Zuko was one of the lucky ones who had emerged from the outbreak unscathed, and the entire palace was still holding their breath, waiting for his luck to run out. As much as he wanted to be closer than twenty feet away from him, Sokka wasn't going to be the one to infect Zuko.

Today's note smelled faintly of citrus. Thankful that no one else could see the goofy grin on his face, Sokka imagined Zuko sipping tea infused with orange or perhaps lemon as he wrote on the very parchment Sokka now held in his hands. He tore off the seal and read quickly, then reread slowly, savoring the words.

_Sokka,_

__

__

_I'm really glad that Physician Saya says you should be released before the end of the week. It was so chaotic today, trying to figure out how we could safely get enough medicine to everyone in the capital. Luckily, the health minister thinks the outbreak is limited to the main island, so once we eradicate it here, we should be free to move around again._

_I said it's been chaotic, and that's true. But love, it's been painfully boring without you. The hallways are so quiet that it hurts. Every time Minister Koji opens his mouth and uses “flustrate” when he means “frustrate,” I turn to my right, and forget that you aren't there to stare me down and dare me to laugh._

_I'm sorry, I hope today's letter isn't making you feel guilty. That's not what I'm trying to do. I just miss you, and can't wait until you are well enough for us to be together again._

_All my heart,_

_Zuko_

It was shorter than some of the last few had been. Sokka knew this separation was driving Zuko crazy, even if he never said as such. That was okay. It was driving Sokka a bit crazy too.

He grabbed the box below his bed and set the letter on top of the stack. He had only been isolated for three weeks, but you wouldn't have guessed that by the number of letters in the box. As he had every other day, Sokka flipped the box over, grabbed the first note Zuko had written, and began rereading.

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, when I was a teenager watching Avatar as it aired, I was a strict canon-only shipper. Luckily, time and other fandoms (looking at you, Star Wars) have helped me realize that canon is but a collection of toys, and you can pick your favorite ones to play with and leave the others alone.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
